Ash Who?/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash Who? of Weekenders Adventures Chronicles (fade into the bowling alley, where Tino gets a spare) Tino Tontini: Ah, Yes, who's the man! Carver: You are Tino! (Tino and Carver high five each other) Lor McQuarrie: Man, our teammates are crushing us. Sunset Shimmer: Well you, Tish and the girls were the ones who wanted go and play bowling. I wanted to go to the new science museum with Tino. Daphne Blake: '''Relax girls. Max won't get a strike. He is a seven year old kid who can't bowl. '''Max: Now it's my turn! (Gets a strike) Yeah! Never make fun of a seven year old boy. Shaggy Rogers: '''You are the man, Max. Now it's my turn. (But Shaggy let go of the ball out of his hand, hits Ash on the head and knocked him unconscious) Ash! '''Pikachu: Pika-pi! Mordecai: Ash! Ash! Oh, man, please don't be dead! (He check on Ash and he feels him breathing) He's still breathing, he's just unconscious. Rigby: What are we going to do? Clemont: '''Let's get him to the hospital. (Later in the hospital) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''This is all my fault. '''Fred Jones: '''It's okay, Shaggy it wasn't your fault. Accidents happen. (Ash wakes up) '''Ash Ketchum: What happened? Serena: Ash! Ash Ketchum: (confused) Who's Ash? Max: What? What do you mean who's Ash? Ash Ketchum: '''Who are you guys? '''Benson: Stop it, Ash. It's not funny. Ash Ketchum: Seriously, who are you guys? Carver Descartes: Why doesn't he remember us? Tish Katsufrakis: It looks like he lost his memories. Everyone: What?! Serena: Are you telling us my boyfriend lost his memories?! Tino Tonitini: He must've got hit in the head, when Shaggy accidentally let go of the bowling ball and has amnesia. Serena: I can't believe my boyfriend lost his memories! Thanks for the accident, Shaggy! Shaggy Rogers: Easy Serena, it was an accident! Scooby-Doo: Yeah, accident. May: '''Guys, don't you think you're being hard on Shaggy. '''Serena: '''Maybe you are right, May. '''Bonnie: There's gonna be a way to get our Ash back! Clemont: There some ways to get his memories back. Sunset Shimmer: What will that be? Clemont: '''By remembering who he is. '''Ron Stoppable: '''That's a good idea, Clemont. (Outside we see the villains are spying and hear everything about Ash lost his memory) '''Mr. Ross: '''This is gonna be good. With Ash losing his memory, no one would stop us. '''Adagio Dazzle: With him out of the picture, there'll be no one to stop us from ruling the world. James: '''And soon the twerp's Pikachu will be ours! (Later at the house) '''Misty: '''Okay Ash, did you remember that you first met me and you'd "borrowed" my bike to save Pikachu from a flock of Spearows? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hmm, No. '''Delia Ketchum: Ash, it's me your mother. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mr. Ross: Prepare to be destroyed! (He threw his Pokéball letting out his Tyranitar) Now use Hyper Beam, Tyranitar! (Tyranitar fires Hyper Beam aiming towards the heroes) Tino Tonitini: Look out! (He pushes Ash away) You okay? Ash Ketchum: Yes? What's wrong with these people? Carver Descartes: Don't you understand? These are the bad guys and they're trying to kill us! Jessie: You twerps will be finished! Gourgeist! James: Inkay! (Jessie and James threw their Pokéballs letting out Gourgeist and Inkay) - - - - - - Jessie: Gourgeist, Dark Pulse! (Gourgeist fires Dark Pulse but it missed instead it hits a small rock) Serena: Ash, look out! (Ash looks up seeing the rock falling down on him and then the rock hits Ash right on the head and ends up knocking out) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Guys, time out. '''Serena: '''Ash, are you okay? '''Ash Ketchum: '''I know who I am. I'm Ash Ketchum. I'M ASH KETCHUM! Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic879 Category:Scenes Category:Weekenders Adventures Chronicles